


What Is Coming To You

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Isabela decides against killing Castillon in order to get his ship for herself, much to Fenris and Hawke's dismay. Hawke allows it...because he has a better way for Castillon to get his comeuppance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want Isabela to get her ship...but I really hate the idea of leaving Castillon alive to do it (especially with romanced Fenris). So I came up with this alternate scenario that definitely works for me :)

“Give me your ship, and your word to leave me alone, and you can take these papers and go,” Isabela said, her voice firm as she eyed Castillon. 

Garrett glanced at her in surprise. He hadn’t thought she’d be alright with letting him walk free. He could almost feel the anger radiating from Fenris; they knew this man was a slaver, and Isabela was going to let him _go_?

“If you want the ship, can’t we just kill him and take it?” Garrett asked, hoping to prevent Fenris from murdering both Castillon and Isabela.

“You don’t just kill a man and take his ship!” Isabela exclaimed, giving Hawke a look of surprise. “That’s crude and amateurish! How will he tell everyone I bested him if he’s dead?”

“And you’re going to trust his word?” Hawke asked, unconvinced. “He trades people for money, Isabela.” He heard a low growl from Fenris.

“Castillon’s a businessman,” Isabela replied, oblivious to Fenris. “And this is a business deal. He’ll keep his end of the bargain.” 

“What happened to getting _rid_ of Castillon?” Hawke sighed, shaking his head. He really hadn’t thought this interaction would end this way, and he didn’t like it much.

“I am getting rid of him,” Isabela smirked. “Through peaceful means.”

“Coming from her, that’s priceless,” Castillon said nastily. Hawke had to fight the urge to chuckle; the man, however despicable, was right about that. Castillon turned back to Isabela. “Alright. Give me the documents, and you can have the ship. And you’ll never hear from me again.”

“Swear it,” Isabela said without missing a beat.

“I swear it on my mother’s grave,” Castillon replied. “Now give me the papers.” 

Isabela hesitated for the briefest moment, glancing sideways at Hawke. He shrugged. He didn’t exactly like this, but if that’s how she wanted it… In any case, an idea was already brewing in his mind, a way to let her have what she wanted…and also appease his conscience.

“You’ve made your decision, Isabela,” he said, disapproval coloring his tone. “Do as you wish.” 

She smirked, stepping over and giving Castillon his papers. Hawke could hear Fenris’ angry breathing behind him, but apparently the elf wasn’t going to make trouble. He was a little surprised, but this was the way it was going to be. For now.

“The ship is yours,” Castillon said with a little mock-bow toward Isabela. “Let me say, my dear, that you would make a remarkable ally for any man able to tame you.” Isabela snorted, rolling her eyes. “Our business is hereby concluded,” he finished. “Forever. Be well, Isabela.” She nodded at the man, and he took off running before Isabela turned, grinning, to Hawke.

“I believe we’re done here,” she said happily. “Let’s have a drink, shall we?”

“What were you thinking?” Fenris growled, glaring at her. 

She looked at him in surprise.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him, one day,” she shrugged. “For now, I’ve got my ship, and he’s off my tail.” Fenris shook his head in disgust, looking away from her. “Well, _I’m_ going for a drink, anyway,” she said brightly. “Varric? Hawke?”

“Coming, Rivaini,” Varric said, shaking his head and chuckling. 

Hawke glanced at Fenris, who spoke before he could.

“Go on then,” Fenris growled at the other two. “I’d like a word with Hawke first.” 

Isabela and Varric walked off, Varric glancing curiously over his shoulder before they were ought of sight. Hawke and Fenris stood quietly until the two were out of earshot before Fenris rounded on Hawke. 

“How _could_ you?” Fenris said in a hurt voice. But Hawke was trying not to grin; he’d already come up with the perfect solution, and he was sure Fenris would like it.

“So little faith in me,” Garrett said, shaking his head. He wasn’t going to let a slaver walk free – surely Fenris must know that by now.

“ _Little faith_?” Fenris exclaimed, wounded. “I trusted you! He’s a slaver – he makes money selling people. And you let him walk away!”

“Well, it’s like Isabela said, isn’t it?” Garrett said, unable to suppress a smirk. “Someday, he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“And how many slaves is he going to buy and sell before then?” Fenris raged. 

Hawke started to feel guilty at the complete betrayal in Fenris’ eyes, and realized he’d better explain.

“Love, think for a moment,” Hawke said gently. “You think I would ever intend to let him get away from here?”

“You just _did_!” Fenris said. “At Isabela’s request, so she could have a stupid _boat_!”

“He can’t get far without a ship,” Hawke pointed out, hoping Fenris would catch on.

“Who _cares_ how far he can get?” Fenris stormed. “One step out of _here_ is too far!” 

Hawke sighed, knowing he’d have to be more blatant; he’d angered Fenris too much for the elf to see his plan, it seemed.

“Isabela has her ship,” he said pointedly. “And Castillon, as far as she’s aware, is gone. I’m pretty sure I know someone more than willing to give him ‘what’s coming to him’, and ‘someday’ doesn’t have to wait a moment longer.” He eyed Fenris meaningfully, waiting for the elf to pick it up.

“What are you even – “ Fenris snapped, but then broke off, realization coming over him. Hawke grinned as he saw the solution dawn on Fenris. Fenris managed a short laugh, though he still seemed annoyed. “You make me furious,” he chastised the man.

“Sorry, love,” Hawke said, still grinning. “But…Isabela didn’t _want_ to kill him. I have a feeling you do. Why not give you both what you want?”

“Devious,” Fenris admitted. “Isabela would be angry, though.”

“I don’t plan to tell her,” Hawke shrugged. “Do you?” Fenris smirked.

“Alright,” Fenris nodded. “Are you coming with me?”

“I’d be honored,” Hawke laughed. “Let’s get him.”

*****

“Feel better?” Hawke asked as the two walked back to Hightown. 

Castillon had been very easy to kill – he had even been alone when they found him. Hawke gave Fenris the honor of crushing the man’s heart, and the elf seemed quite pleased to do so.

“Very much,” Fenris said, a growl in his voice that had nothing to do with anger now. His eyes were practically glowing.

“ _That_ much better?” Hawke smirked.

“You drive me to insanity,” Fenris murmured, and the next thing Hawke knew, he was shoved against the wall in a small alcove, Fenris’ mouth devouring his own.

“If this is the result, I’ll have to try to do it more often,” Hawke said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“My house is closer,” Fenris murmured, his face millimeters from Hawke’s.

“Then lead the way, by all means,” Hawke said enthusiastically.


End file.
